Gabriel's Return
by Kieran-Prince
Summary: These are a bunch of drabbles rolled up into one story. Basically, this is what would happen if Gabriel was in season 7. Contains Sam x Gabriel and Dean x Castiel. (ABANDONED)
1. Gabriel's Revival

**A/N: I was originally going to do some Supernatural drabbles for the Thanksgiving holiday but my computer decided to poop out the entire holiday break that I had. So, I decided that since I still wanted to do some drabbles for Supernatural, I would still make some. These drabbles will mostly take place during the 7****th**** season. And because I love Gabriel so much, I decided to bring him back. So, I hope you enjoy. **

Sam was clutching his arm in pain as he staggered down the forest trail. Dean and Sam had been attacked by yet another Leviathan. Lucky for them, they were able to kill it by practically drowning the bastard in cleaning chemicals and cutting off his head. Unfortunately, more Leviathans happened to swarm the area moments later. Dean had told Sam that they needed to split up in order to mess with the Leviathan's heads. This led to where Sam was now, running through the forest trying to find a hiding place.

Sam was about to give up and turn back to find Dean when he saw a building up ahead. He sighed in relief and pushed himself a little bit harder until he reached the steps of the building. Looking up, Sam realized that the building was an abandoned church.

"Of course there would be a church in the middle of nowhere," Sam muttered sarcastically.

Sam limped up the steps and pushed open the church doors. A cloud of dust floated down over his head and Sam coughed loudly. He blinked several times before he walked inside of the church. Looking back, he could hear the sounds of shouts and roars in the distance. Sam bit his lip and contemplated about going back inside of the forest to try and find his brother. But he knew that if he went back, he would likely be killed. And Dean wouldn't be too happy if he got killed. Again.

Sam closed the church doors and turned back around. He walked down the aisle until he reached the front of the church. Looking around, Sam staggered over to the closest seat and slumped down. He closed his eyes and took in a deep breath before opening them once again. His eyes notice a design on the ceiling and he squints his eyes to make out the details.

Sam's eyes grew wide when he realized what the picture was depicting. Despite the fact that the church looked like it hadn't been inhabited in decades, the painting on the ceiling looked as clear as day. A mosaic of the angels was spread all throughout the ceiling. But his eyes were trained on one particular angel.

"Gabriel….," Sam muttered.

Sam felt his eyes prickling with tears and he blinked to keep the tears at bay. He looked away from the painting but the image was already imbedded in his mind. And try as he might, Sam couldn't hold his tears back any longer.

Sam held his head in his hands and cried softly to himself.

"Gabriel….why did you have to die? Why?" Sam asks himself while continues to cry.

Sam didn't register as a glow started to shine through the church. It wasn't until he heard the sound of wings that Sam lift his head up. His eyes looked around the church until they stopped on the podium. He froze in disbelief at the figure standing just a few feet away from him.

"Hello Winchester."


	2. Turducken

**A/N: My plan with most of these stories is to basically use some of the season 7 episodes and basically put Gabriel in them. (And since I don't know the dialogue like the back of my hand, I'm just going to adlib my way through it :D ) The order of the episodes mentioned in the drabbles also aren't in the order that they premiered. So, onward. I hope you enjoy. (And these stories are in no particular order)**

Sam watched in disgust as Dean took a big bite out of his Turducken sandwich. It was probably Dean's third one ever since they had gotten to the burger joint and it didn't look like he was slowing down anytime soon.

"Dude, don't you think you should….I don't know, slow it down just a little?" Sam asked cautiously.

Dean briefly looked up before moving his attention back to his sandwich. "No way, dude. This sandwich is AWESOME!"

Bobby groaned and rolled his eyes. "If you idjits are done arguing, can we get down to business?"

Sam gave Bobby his full attention while Dean nodded his head subconsciously. Bobby shook his head in annoyance and gave Sam the details of the case as of so far. The clues in the case weren't adding up at all. And no matter what they thought of, nothing seemed to fit the exact description of what they were searching for.

"Hello Winchesters and friend."

Sam and Bobby looked up quickly at the sound of Gabriel's voice. Dean moved his eyes over slightly and bit into his sandwich again. Gabriel was sitting next to Dean with a large smirk on his face. However, when he noticed that it wasn't Dean that was across the table, but Sam, he looked over and rolled his eyes.

"Just great. The time when I decide to just drop in unannounced is the time when I'm sitting next to _this guy_," Gabriel said in mock-annoyance.

"Hey! I tahk obbsence to dat," Dean said with his mouth full.

Gabriel's face contorted in disgust. Looking over at Sam, he winked before he vanished Dean's burger.

"HEY! That was my lunch!" Dean exclaimed.

Gabriel just lifted an eyebrow and yawned in boredom. "And your point is…?"

Dean's face grew red in anger and he growled out, "If you don't poof my sandwich back here in five minutes, I'll pluck all of your feathers until you look like a bald chicken."

Gabriel laughed. "Ohhh. I'm soooo scared. Oh no, what will I ever do now? The big, bad _Dean Winchester_ is going to get me," Gabriel whined out.

Dean growled out and started to tackle Gabriel when Sam jumped across the table to stop him.

"Dean stop! Gabriel is probably here for a good reason. Right, Gabriel?" Sam asked in trepidation.

Gabriel looked over at Sam with an innocent smile. "Why, of course Sammy. Why else would I be here?"

"To annoy me to death?" Dean muttered to himself.

"Not quite Winchester. That sandwich you were eating was pretty much doing that for me," Gabriel said with a straight face.

Dean laughed for a couple of seconds, but when he noticed that no one else was laughing with him, he shut his mouth. "What are you talking about?"

Gabriel raised his eyebrow in surprise. "You seriously mean that you don't know? And here I thought that you Winchesters were actually smart," he said mockingly.

Sam groaned. "Just explain what you mean Gabriel."

"Anything for you Sammy honey," Gabriel said while batting his eyes.

"NEVER…call me that again. And just tell us what you're talking about," Sam said stiffly.

Gabriel shrugged his shoulders. "Fine. Well, those sandwiches that you were having so much fun stuffing into you stomach were actually laced with something. Something _quite_ deadly. In fact, the meat product inside is made exclusively by the Leviathans."

The entire table was silent as they processed this information. Sam looked horrified, Booby looked surprised, and Dean looked like he was about to be sick. Gabriel just lifted his eyebrow at their reactions and stood up.

"Well, I should be off. Next time Winchesters, check what you're eating before stuffing it into your mouth," Gabriel said while smiling at Dean.

Dean brought his hand up to his mouth and ran over towards the bathroom. Sam and Bobby watched in concern. Bobby stood up and followed Dean towards the bathroom.

"I'll make sure the idjit doesn't drown himself in the toilet," Bobby said.

Sam nodded his head and turned back to Gabriel. "Thanks. It means a lot that you would help Dean like that."

Gabriel scrunched up his face. "Oh please Sammy. I didn't do it for him. I did it for _you_," he said slyly.

Sam blushed and duck his head down. He whispered out, "Still though. Thank you."

Gabriel smiled gently and said, "You welcome Sam."


	3. Hallucinations

**A/N: I've decided to finally just look up the episode guide to season seven so that I could organize my thoughts. So, from now on, the drabbles will be in order based on episodes (with the exception of a few random drabbles).**

The heat was overwhelming. There was fire all around and it didn't seem to be going out anytime soon. An evil laughter could be heard echoing throughout the hell.

"No…," Sam whispered to himself as he backed up into a wall.

He didn't understand why he kept having these hallucinations. Well, he understood why- Castiel did knock down the wall in his mind. But that didn't mean that he wanted to acknowledge his craziness, as Dean probably would call it.

Looking around, he saw hooks, blood, and fire. The three things that probably haunted him the most after being pulled from hell. Well, besides Lucifer and Michael. He swallowed and quickly closed his eyes, silently telling himself that nothing was real. It was all in his head. But when he opened his eyes again, nothing had changed around him.

"No, no…this can't be happening…this isn't hell," Sam whimpered out.

He gripped on to the tool that was in his hand and held it out in front of him in case something were to come. His vision started to waver somewhat and his hands were trembling dangerously. His eyes were darting all around in a frenzy and his breath was picking up.

The sound of someone breathing behind him caused Sam to turn around abruptly. Before he could stop himself, he swung the tool at whatever was around him. But before the tool hit its mark, his wrist was caught. Sam gasped and looked up with wide eyes.

"I have to say Sammy, you sure are a handful," Gabriel teased.

Sam's eyes grew impossibly wide and he started to struggle in Gabriel grasp. He didn't understand why the angel was here, especially now. But whatever it was, it couldn't be that good. Sam doubled his efforts to get loose. However, the archangel's grip was too strong for him to break. After a while, Sam just gave up and slumped against Gabriel in defeat.

"You do know that what you're seeing isn't real, right Sammy?" Gabriel asked seriously.

Sam looked up and nodded his head. Gabriel sighed and placed the palm of his hand on Sam's forehead. A flash of light shined in Sam's mind and he recoiled in surprise. Sam rubbed at his eyes furiously. He blinked his eyes several times, trying to clear the dots of light from his eyes. Once he opened his eyes again, he looked around for Gabriel only to freeze.

The basement was back to normal again. There wasn't any fire, all the hooks he saw were gone, and the temperature had dropped back down. Gabriel was also vacant from the room. Sam held his head in confusion.

"Gabriel?" Sam called out.

"SAM! GET YOUR BUTT UP HERE! CASTIEL'S BEEN SPOTTED!" Bobby called from upstairs.

Sam looked around one last time before walking up the stairs slowly. His hand grazed the basement door before he peeked back down. A small smile came to his face before he walked out of the basement and closed the door. The sound of wings flapping could be heard throughout the basement.


	4. Lucifer vs Gabriel

**A/N: For this drabble, I had to find some of the dialogue between Sam and Dean because I just wasn't running into any ideas on how to go about the conversation between Sam and Dean. **

Sam was sitting on his bed field-stripping his gun for probably the twentieth time. He didn't even know why he felt the sudden urge to do so. He had just picked up one of his guns and started field-stripping it as if his life depended on it.

Sam's eyes narrowed slightly before he placed down his gun for a second. Looking around the room to make sure that Lucifer wasn't anywhere nearby, Sam closed his eyes and relaxed. Now that he thought about it, it's been a while since he was able to just sit and think. But of course, it wasn't long until his momentary peace was disturbed.

The phone started to ring, dragging Sam out of his stupor. Sighing, Sam stood up and walked out of the room. He entered the living room and picked up the phone, only to freeze. Sitting in one of the chairs with a paper was Lucifer. He had that arrogant smirk on his face, obviously directed at Sam even though he was looking through the newspaper.

Ignoring Lucifer as best as he could- easier said than done-, Sam answered the phone.

"Yeah?" Sam asked tiredly.

"Well, we're positive for ick. Same kind of stuff that came out of Cas. And, uh, two of the swim kids are missing, they stole one of their parent's cars," Dean said.

"You know, I really think Prince William has found the right girl," Lucifer chimed in, that arrogance still floating around him.

Sam shut his eyes tight to block out Lucifer's presence and moved his attention back to Dean. "So…you think these…Leviathan things just jump into people?"

Dean hummed in agreement. "I don't know, it makes sense, doesn't it?"

The sound of wings flapping was Sam's only warning before Gabriel wrapped his arms around him tightly. Grunting softly, Sam glanced back in surprise. Gabriel had a proud smile on his face and Sam scowled.

"_What is it with angels and acting all proud of themselves?"_ Sam thought to himself.

Tuning back to the conversation with Dean, Sam barely caught the rest that his brother was telling him.

"Sam?" Dean asked in slight worry.

Sam flinched and answered, "Uh, yeah? Sorry, I just…blanked out for a minute."

Dean was quiet on the other line for a few seconds before speaking again. "How're you doing?"

Sam raised his eyebrow at the question. He peeked back to where Lucifer was cleaning his nails. The devil made a weird face before digging the knife he was holding in his hand under his nail. His attention then moved to Gabriel, who was conjuring up several bars of candy. By the time he was done, about half of the living room was covered in candy. Blinking a couple of times, Sam turned back around slowly.

"You know…uh…okay," Sam answered in a weird tone.

"Well, hang in there, alright?" Dean answered back before hanging up the phone.

Sam looked down at the phone before shaking his head. Turning to Gabriel, Sam sighed at the archangel's antics. Candy wrappers were sprawled across the living room floor while the angel himself was laying on the couch.

"What are you doing here, Gab?" Sam asked in mild annoyance.

Gabriel looked up from his candy bar before smiling at Sam. Finishing the rest of his chocolate bar- how Gabriel could eat so much candy without getting sick of it was something Sam didn't understand-, Gabriel sat up and patted the space next to him, signaling Sam to sit next to him.

Rolling his eyes, Sam walked over to the angel and sat down. He felt eyes watching him and Sam looked up. His eyes widened when he realized that Lucifer was in his direct path of sight. Shivering unconsciously, Sam looked over to Gabriel. The angel just looked towards the area where his brother was sitting and Sam followed his gaze. Lucifer was staring straight into Sam's eyes.

"So, you're just fine Sam? Man, I'm having a great day," Lucifer said sadistically.

Lucifer stabbed the knife into the table in front of him before crossing his arms. A mocking smile came to his face and he continued to watch Sam with close eyes. In response, Sam bowed his head.

Gabriel's eyes narrowed before he wrapped his arm around Sam, pulling him close. While he did this, Gabriel continued to stare straight at Lucifer.

"Hmm?" Lucifer stared right back at Gabriel before smirking. "Well, well. Looks like little brother can see me too."

Gabriel smiled grimly at his brother. "I see whatever Sam sees. That's the advantage of being mated with a Winchester," Gabriel said simply.

Lucifer chuckled and said, "You always had a weakness towards these worthless _humans_."

Gabriel kept a straight face and said, "What you think of as worthless, I think of as interesting."

Sam watched as the two siblings argued back and forth for the next five minutes. Although, Sam wasn't sure if he could call it arguing since both Gabriel and Lucifer kept straight faces. Well, as straight as they could get anyway. Lucifer was still smirking, although now his arrogance was replaced by mild anger. Gabriel on the other hand, was just staring at his brother with no expressions breaking though. And to tell the truth, this version of Gabriel scared him much more than Lucifer.

"You know big brother, I think it's time for you to take your leave," Gabriel said before placing his fingertips to Sam temple. Suddenly, Sam felt a burst of pain fill his head and he cradled his head helplessly. A groan passed through his lips and he vaguely felt Gabriel rubbing his back in support. In the back of his mind, Sam realized that the gaze that was watching him before was no longer there.

"Look up at me Sammy," Gabriel purred out.

Opening his eyes slowly, Sam looked over to where Lucifer was a few seconds ago. The devil was no longer there, causing Sam to look over to Gabriel in surprise.

"What did you do?" Sam asked.

"I just found a way to lock up Lucifer for a while. You can thank me later," Gabriel said while climbing into Sam's lap.

Sam looked at Gabriel in astonishment before chuckling. He rested his head against the angel's chest and breathed in the other male's scent.

"Thank you," Sam said softly.

Gabriel smiled and tilted Sam's head up so that they were looking straight into each other's eyes. "I said you don't have to thank me," Gabriel whispered out before leaning down to kiss Sam.


	5. Life or Death

Sam stared at Lucifer in fear and helplessness. He was starting to lose connection with what he thought was real. Sam felt his eyes start to water in frustration and his hands clenched slightly. The hand that was gripping the gun was starting to shake now. His gaze moved down to look at the gun before he looked back up at Lucifer, who was staring at him with an expectant look on his face.

"You want this to end Sammy? You know what you have to do," Lucifer said while staring at the gun in Sam's hand.

Sam glanced down and lifted his hand somewhat before he look back up at Lucifer. The other just pointed his finger under his chin and raised his eyebrow. As if his body was no longer in his control, the hand that was holding the gun moved upward until the tip was resting under his jaw. Lucifer smiled in approval and crossed his arms.

"Now Sam. Pull the trigger and all of this will be over. I promise. No more hallucinations, no more lies," Lucifer said while circling around Sam.

Sam felt his trigger finger twitch in anxiety and Sam closed his eyes slowly. Taking in one last breath, Sam braced himself before he pulled the trigger.

Sam's eyes snapped open when he heard the empty click of the gun. Pulling the gun from under his jaw, Sam checked to see if there were any bullets inside.

"Is this what you're looking for Sammy?"

Snapping his head up, Sam gasped as he came face to face with Gabriel. The archangel was staring blankly at Sam while he held out his hand. Sitting in the palm of his hand were the five bullets that were in Sam's gun. Sam looked back up at Gabriel's face, which hadn't changed at all. The only thing that gave away the archangel's mood were his eyes, which were glimmering in anger and disappointment.

Sam lowered his head in shame. He knew that Gabriel was upset with him now, especially when he promised not to let the hallucinations control his actions.

"_Too late for that,"_ Sam thought to himself.

"You know little brother, you are becoming quite a pain," Lucifer remarked in annoyance.

Gabriel smirked but Sam could tell that it was somewhat strained. "Well, that's my job Lucy. To get on everyone's nerves and leave havoc wherever I go," he said.

Lucifer narrowed his eyes and walked up to Sam. He brushed the hair in Sam's face behind his ear and moved him closer. Gabriel growled in took a step forward.

"Now Sammy. Didn't you want to end this…horrible hallucination so that you could finally be at peace?"

Sam looked over at Lucifer before turning his attention towards Gabriel. The archangel was watching Sam's actions closely. Bowing his head in shame, Sam nodded his head slowly. He could hear Gabriel sucking in a sharp breath. Making sure to avoid Gabriel's gaze, Sam locked eyes with Lucifer. The devil was smirking at him in approval.

"Well, that's why I left you something that will help you with that," Lucifer said slyly while pointing to Sam's pocket.

Looking down, Sam slowly reached into this pants pocket. His fingers curled around something cold and he pulled it out. His eyes widened as he realized that he was holding a pocket knife. Immediately, his mind starts processing ways to kill himself before Gabriel could reach him.

Sam froze as he processed his last thought. His eyes lowered slightly as he slumped somewhat. Did he really want to die that badly, especially when he knew how Dean and Booby would feel about it? When he knew how _Gabriel_ would feel? All three of them would be torn up about. Not to mention, his feelings for a certain archangel...

His grip on the pocket knife weakened enough for the cursed item to fall from his hand. The clang of the metal against the floor rang throughout the warehouse and it caused Sam to look up in shock. Lucifer was scowling in disgust while Gabriel was staring at him in hope. And for some reason, the fact that Gabriel was happy that he dropped the knife made him happy. A small smile came to his face and he breathed in a deep breath.

"Sammy?"

Sam snapped his head up to see Dean standing in the warehouse entrance. Turning around to look behind him, Sam noticed that both Gabriel and Lucifer were gone.

_"Probably Gabe's doing,"_ Sam thought to himself.

"Sam, what are you doing here?" Dean asked incredulously.

Sam looked back towards Dean and bit his lip. "I'm not sure. I...just felt like taking a drive. Sorry I worried you," Sam said softly.

Dean narrowed his eyes before nodding his head towards the Impala. "Well, come on then. We have to go and meet up with Bobby."

Sam nodded his head absently and followed behind his brother. Once he reached the entrance, Sam peeked back to where Gabriel was standing a few minutes ago. A flash of white feathers fluttered through the air and Sam gasped slightly.

"Sam, are you coming?" Dean called out from the Impala.

"Yeah, I'm coming," Sam shouted before running towards the car.


	6. Reunion

**A/N: I'm sorry for not updating recently guys. I've been really busy, since exams were last month. But now they are in the past, I can finally get back to updating up stories. **

**Now, I've noticed lately that I promised some Destiel. However, I've been primarily focused with Sabriel, so I never noticed. And so, as promised, here is some Dean x Castiel.**

"I'm sorry Dean," Castiel said before the door to Purgatory opened.

Dean watched with wide eyes as the souls inside of Castiel flew out of his body and through the door. Beside him, Bobby was just as stunned. Castiel gritted his teeth in pain as all the power inside of him was practically ripped from him.

And as quickly as it occurred, it stopped. The door to Purgatory closed shut and Castiel collapsed to the floor. Without missing a beat, Dean rushed over to the angel and picked him up in his arms. He placed a hand on Castiel's face, trying to get the other to wake up. But no matter what he did, nothing seemed to wake the angel.

"Dean….I think he's dead…," Bobby said softly.

Dean choked on a sob before he shook his head. "Damn it Cas! Why didn't you listen to me? If you had just listened to me, none of this would have happened!" Dean complained.

One lone tear ran down his face and Dean hastily wiped it away. Bobby remained silent, choosing to just let Dean mourn. He placed a hand on Dean's shoulder and Dean looked up at him. Sighing, the hunter relinquished his grip on Castiel and stood up.

He looked down at the angel in sadness. His heart clenched and he blinked a couple of times to keep himself from crying. He was about to turn and leave when a soft breeze blew throughout the room. Dean and bobby both froze. Dean looked around before his eyes trailed back down towards Castiel.

Dean's eyes grew wide as he saw the angel's eyes snap open. Castiel took in a large breath before he looked up at Dean and Bobby. He looked at the two hunters in astonishment. Bobby eyes were wide in shock while Dean was nearly doubling over in shock.

Dean leaned down and immediately hugged Castiel with all of his might. The angel grunted before he instinctively wrapped his arms around Dean. Castiel felt a bubble of joy rest inside of his chest and he smiled slightly.

Dean pulled back and placed his hands on either side of Castiel's face. The angel stared back at Dean and he saw relief and anger flowing around in Dean's eyes. Swallowing deeply, the angel felt guilt start to settle in his stomach.

"Dean, I am sorry," Castiel said sadly.

Dean looked at Castiel before he sighed. "Don't worry about it Cas," Dean said softly.

Castiel shook his head. "No, what I have done was unforgivable. And I hope that one day, I can redeem myself too all of you," Castiel promised.

Dean sighed but nodded his head. He leaned towards Castiel and kissed him softly. The angel's eyes widened at the hunter's sudden gentle attitude. Dean broke the kiss and stepped back. He gave Castiel a half-hearted smile and held out his hand. Castiel took hold of the offered hand and picked himself up. Dean wrapped the angel's arms around his neck, supporting Castiel's weight. Looking over towards Bobby for help, the two led the angel out of the room.

**A/N: I realize that I kind of rushed through this chapter. So, I apologize for that. Hopefully though, you guys enjoyed it. **


	7. Jealous Archangels

**A/N: I've been on a roll lately when it comes to fanfics, so I decided to update this story with as many chapters as I can. We're moving back to Sam x Gabriel since Castiel doesn't really show up in season 7 (although I've heard that Misha may be showing up pretty soon). But I promise that I'll think of something later on. **

Sam sat on the motel bed, staring into space. He had just gotten back from seeing a familiar face from his past. Wringing his hands together, he looked towards the clock. Dean had left about a half hour ago for some medication and he hadn't checked back in yet. Sam bit his lip in worry and stood up.

He walked around the bedroom and ran his hand through his hair. His mind went back to the moment in the motel and he smiled. After all that he had been through, he never would have thought that he would run into Amy again. He also never thought that he would willingly let Amy go free, even when she killed innocent people. But the fact that it was because her son was dieing pulled at Sam's heartstrings.

His hand went down to his heart and he smiled again. It didn't seem like it was years ago when he had a crush on Amy. A blush came to his face and he licked his lips. He wasn't sure why these feelings had suddenly come back. They seemed to just appeared out of nowhere after he had heard that Amy was killing people. Of course, the fact that she was killing people was horrible, but he looked past that. He saw a girl- well, a woman- who was in trouble and needed help.

The sound of wings was Sam's only warning before he was pulled onto the closest bed. He fell with a grunt and shut his eyes in response. Immediately after his back collided with the bed, a pair of soft lips locked with his. Snapping his eyes open, Sam's eyes widened in shock. Gabriel was straddling his hips and his lips were on his. As soon as Sam processed this, his eyes grew impossibly wide. He was kissing Gabriel. He was kissing a fucking _archangel_.

Once his brain caught up with the situation, Sam placed his hands on Gabriel's chest and pushed him off. Although it did little good, since the archangel was a thousand times stronger than him. However, Gabriel must have noticed that he was uncomfortable, because he moved off of Sam.

Sam's hands flew to his face, his fingers touching his lips softly. A large blush was spreading across his face and down his neck. Biting his lip in embarrassment, Sam looked over at the archangel.

Gabriel was staring at Sam as if he were his next prey. This caused a series of shivers to go down Sam's spine. He didn't feel completely comfortable with Gabriel staring at him like that. His eyes glanced at the door before he froze. He looked back at the door before looking over at the archangel. He judged Gabriel's distance from him and his distance from the door.

_"If I run, I should be able to make it to the door, run down to the check-in, and call Dean,"_ Sam thought to himself.

"That won't work, Sammy. Don't forget that I'm an archangel and can basically teleport to any place that you try to get to," Gabriel chimed in.

Sam cursed in his head before he glared at Gabriel. He had completely forgotten that the archangel could read minds. Sighing in defeat, Sam stood up from his place on the bed.

"What do you want Gabriel?" Sam asked in exhaustion.

The archangel pouted at Sam's tone and crossed his arms. "Gosh Sammy. Who pissed in your Wheaties this morning?"

"GABRIEL! If you're not going to be serious, then just-"

"What are your feelings towards the kitsune?" Gabriel asked seriously.

Sam stilled and looked at Gabriel in shock. He could feel another blush come to his face and he ducked his head down in response. His heart was racing fast.

"I-I don't know what you're talking abou-"

"Don't play dumb with me Sam. You're in love with her."

"NO! No, I'm not. She's just a good friend-"

"Apparently a _very good _friend if you were willing to let her go despite what she's done," Gabriel said harshly.

Sam flinched back before he lowered his head in shame. His eyes were starting to water slightly and he raised a hand to his face to hide the fact. He wasn't sure why he was reacting like this, but he felt as if his heart had just been twisted inside of his chest.

Gabriel saw Sam's eyes glistening and he immediately felt a sense of guilt consume him. He hadn't meant to make the hunter cry. He was just trying to make a point. Without hesitation, Gabriel rushed over to Sam and wrapped his arms around him.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to snap at you. It's not your fault," Gabriel whispered in Sam's ear.

Sam's body shook as he started to cry. The guilt inside of Gabriel skyrocketed and he hugged Sam tightly. Sam leaned against Gabriel's body and continued to cry. Gabriel continued to whisper into Sam's ear, trying to calm the hunter.

They stayed like this for what felt like hours. Sam's tears eventually dried up and he looked up Gabriel. "I'm still upset with you," Sam said, his voice cracking.

Gabriel nodded in understanding and continued to hold onto Sam. The hunter just relaxed in Gabriel's grip while he let his thoughts wander. He knew that the archangel had a crush on him. It was obvious from his actions and what he had said previously. And while this made Sam feel slightly weird around Gabriel, he found that he didn't feel disgusted. He just felt...a sense of calmness.

**A/N: I think I made Gabriel a bit too...jealous. XD This chapter dragged out longer than I thought it would, which hopefully is a good thing and not a bad thing. **


	8. Be My Witness

"Now Dean Winchester. Would you like me to bring out the last witness?" Osiris asked with a smirk on his face.

Dean's eyes widened. His mind went back to the moment with Amy and his gut wrenched. He knew that once Sam saw Amy in the stand, he would know everything. Sam would know that he had purposely gone behind his back and killed his friend. And knowing Sam, his brother would think that Dean no longer trusted his judgment. And that wasn't true at all. He trusted Sam's judgment. It's just that the past few weeks had been hard on his brother, with the Leviathans and Lucifer hanging around. And he was only looking out for his brother.

But despite what he told himself, he knew that he was feeling extremely guilty about what he did. And he knew exactly who the third witness would be. Looking over to Sam, Dean sighed in defeat.

"I don't want to wait to see the third witness," he said simply.

Sam stared at Dean in astonishment. "What are you saying? A third witness will give us more time!"

"I don't think anyone else is going to help out," Dean said, trying to persuade Sam not to see the third witness.

Sam just stared at Dean before he pierced his lips. "No way Dean. A third witness will definitely help us out, whether you believe so or not."

Looking over to Osiris, who was watching the two hunters in amusement, Sam said, "We'll see the third witness."

Dean jumped up and tried to protest, but Osiris had already brought his staff. A loud ringing vibrated throughout the barn before it stopped. Dean and Sam looked towards the witness stand and their eyebrows furrowed in confusion. There was no one there.

"And now, the third witness. Ms.-"

"I have to say Osiris, I'm surprised to see you again."

Sam's eyes grew wide as he saw Gabriel sitting in the witness stand. And judging by Osiris' expression, he wasn't expecting to see an archangel as the witness either. Dean sighed in relief before he slumped against the chair. Although he hated that Gabriel was the third witness, it would rather have the archangel than the kitsune.

"Gabriel. I must say, I am surprised to see you as well. The last time I heard, you were pushing up daisies in the deepest abyss," Osiris said sarcastically.

Gabriel chuckled. "Oh please. Nothing can keep me in the grave, not even my brother," the archangel joked.

"Well then, since you are our third witness, let us get down to business," the Egyptian God said.

Gabriel spared a glance over towards Dean and Sam before he smiled widely. "Well well. If it isn't Sammy and his douche brother," Gabriel teased.

"What the hell are you doing here, you fucking archangel?" Dean asked.

Gabriel raised an eyebrow before asking, "Would you rather someone else be here?" A gleam in his eyes told him that he knew exactly what Dean was fearing and that he wouldn't be opposed to fulfilling those fears.

Dean quickly shut up and just glared at the archangel. Gabriel smiled in triumph before looking at Sam. His face lit up and Sam blushed slightly.

"And how are you doing Sammy?" Gabriel asked sweetly.

"Fine Gabriel. Now can we just get on with this?" Sam asked.

Osiris shrugged his shoulders. "Alright. Now archangel, you've met the Winchesters while you were on a job, correct?"

Gabriel nodded his head. "I guess you could call it that. I mean, it's not really a job to give people a piece of their own medicine. I think of it as more of a...hobby," Gabriel said with a smirk.

Osiris rolled his eyes. "Alright. Now would you say that the Winchesters are the reason for the apocalypse nearly happened?"

"Oh, of course. Those idiots couldn't keep out of trouble even if I was there to protect them," Gabriel said without hesitation.

"Then, it's Dean's fault that you died, right? If he hadn't started to apocalypse, then you never would have joined the war. You would have lived peacefully," Osiris said in confidence.

"Of course not," Gabriel said simply.

Dean and Sam's eyes widened in surprise. Osiris frowned before he sat back in his chair. "Very well. Winchester, you can go ahead and ask your questions."

Sam nodded his head and walked up to the witness stand. He stared at Gabriel before he asked, "Would you say that Dean is the reason that you helped us during the apocalypse?"

Gabriel barked out a laugh. "Hell no. The day that I go to see your brother willingly is the day I stop pulling pranks," Gabriel said.

Sam nodded his head. "Alright. Then why did you help us?"

"Because of you Sammy," Gabriel confessed.

Sam blushed before he bowed his head. "Now, would you blame Dean for your death?"

Gabriel tilted his head up, pretending to think for a second. He looked back down at Sam and shook his head. "Nah. I wouldn't sacrifice myself just for your brother. I had my own selfish reasons," Gabriel said, playing with a strand of hair.

"So then, would you say that Dean is at fault for all of the deaths since we started hunting?" Sam asked curiously.

Gabriel shook his head. "Although your brother can go overboard, he's not the reason for all of the deaths that happened around you both," Gabriel confessed.

Sam smiled gratefully at Gabriel before he turned towards Osiris. "I have no more questions."

Osiris nodded at slammed his staff down. Looking over to Sam and Dean one last time, Gabriel smiled softly. He mouthed out something at Sam and the young hunter blushed brightly. Dean looked over to his brother in confusion.

"What did he say?" Dean asked in confusion.

"Nothing. Just Gabriel being Gabriel," Sam said softly, smiling widely.

**A/N: These drabbles just keep getting longer and longer. I'm not even sure if I can classify them as drabbles anymore XD**


	9. My Dream

**A/N: Here's yet another Dean x Castiel drabble. I hope you all enjoy.**

Dean was twisting and turning on the bed. His face was scrunched up as if he were in pain. His hands were gripping onto the sheets tightly, almost ripping them down the middle. A silent scream let his mouth before a lone tear left his eye.

"_Cas? Are you there? Come on man, this isn't funny!" Dean shouted._

_He looked around, noticing that a black nothingness surrounded him on all sides. Pushing down the fear in his heart, Dean walked forward a few steps. _

_A strangled scream came from up ahead and Dean stopped. His hand moved down to his hip. When his fingers didn't curl around anything, he cursed in his head. He must have left his gun at the motel. Sighing, Dean weighed two possible options. He could go on ahead and possibly run into a monster that would surely kill him, or he could stay where he was and wait for said monster to hunt him down. _

"_Come on Dean. Stop acting like a coward," Dean whispered to himself. _

_Taking in a deep breath, Dean started to walk forward. He kept his ears and eyes open for anything out of the ordinary. _

_He stopped dead when he came across a body. The body was resting in a puddle of blood. He also noticed trails of black goo around the body. _

_Swallowing deeply, Dean walked closer to the body. Kneeling down, Dean placed a hand on the person's face and turned the head around slightly. Once he saw the face, he froze in horror. He was staring at Sam._

_Recoiling, Dean crawled away from the body. He looked around in fear and stopped when he saw someone standing nearby. His eyes widened in shock._

"_Cas?" Dean asked, trembling slightly. _

_Castiel just stood there with a blank expression on his face. Standing up slowly, Dean made his way over to the angel cautiously. He reached out and grabbed onto Castiel's hand. Curling his fingers around the angel's hand, Dean felt his heart pound in his chest. _

_Dean gasped as he was pulled towards Castiel's body. His eyes widened impossibly as Castiel's lips grazed against his. The angel wrapped his arms around Dean's neck, keeping him locked in the kiss. Dean groaned in his throat before he kissed Castiel back. _

_His tongue gently touched Castiel's lip, signaling the angel to open his mouth. Castiel's tongue intertwined with Dean's and the two moaned._

"_Dean?"_

_Dean broke the kiss and looked around in confusion. It sounded as if someone was calling him, but their voice sounded muffled. Looking back towards Castiel, Dean tilted his head. _

_"Did you say anything?" Dean asked Castiel._

_The angel just shook his head. Dean narrowed his eyes before he shrugged his shoulder. Leaning forward, Dean started to kiss Castiel again when the voice from before came back._

_"Dean! Will you wake up?"_

__Dean jumped up in shock and instinctively punched whoever was grabbing onto his shoulder. He heard a loud curse before someone smacked him on the shoulder. Looking up, Dean noticed Sam standing over him. His hand was grasping onto his arm in pain.

"Dude are you alright? You were twisting and turning like you were having a nightmare," Sam said in worry.

Dean sighed and laid back down in the bed. "Yeah. I'm fine. I'm fine..."


	10. Leviathans and Acid Doesn't Mix

**A/N: Why must Bobby be so hard to write for me? Sometimes, he's worse than Gabriel (although both of them make me want to bang my head against the keyboard). **

Bobby really despised Leviathans. The motherfuckers were like cockroaches; they wouldn't die even if you tried to blow them up with a nuclear bomb. And this bugger in particular was really starting to get on his nerves.

"Come on Bobby. I'm getting bored with these games. Don't you have anything else interesting to use on me?" the Leviathan asked mockingly.

Bobby could feel his eye twitch slightly before a sneer came to his face. Oh, how he wanted to just cut the Leviathan into pieces so that there was nothing left. Unfortunately that wouldn't get him anywhere, since the Leviathans had the ability to reassemble themselves. Grunting in anger, Bobby went back to his table and brainstormed some more.

The Leviathans were immune to holy water, rock salt, and any type of acid. And while beheading them did work, it was only for a limited amount of time. Anything else didn't seemed to even make a dent. They freaking bled, so why couldn't they _die_?

Bobby groaned in annoyance. It looked as though the Leviathans couldn't be killed at all. And if that was true, then that didn't bode well for any of them.

Upstairs, Jody Mills was getting the supplies to start moping the floor. She placed the bucket and cleaning supplies down before frowning. Her eyes inspected the floor in distaste before she sighed. The floor looked like it hadn't been moped in years, decades even. It looked as though she would be moping for a while. She picked up one of bottles of cleaning supplies and poured it into the bucket. She mixed in a few liters of water with it and gripped onto the mop.

The sound of a chair scrapping behind her caused her to stop and looked around. However, nothing looked to be out of place. The chair was in the same place where she remembered moving it too, although it looked like it had been bumped into. Narrowing her eyes in suspicion, Mills slowly turned back around. She dipped the mop into the cleaning solution before pulling it out and moping.

In the corner, Gabriel watched with careful eyes. He was aware that Singer was downstairs with a Leviathan. But of course, the hunter wasn't aware of the monster's weakness. In fact, he was pretty sure that Sammy and his brother were aware either. Lucky for the hunters though, the archangel was well aware.

Lifting his hands up, Gabriel carefully used his powers to grab onto the bottle of cleaning solution that contained sodium borate. Tightening his grasp, Gabriel tipped over the bottle so that it could fall through the cracks in the floor.

A few seconds later, Gabriel and Mills heard the sound of screaming. Mills turned to face the basement door and she jumped when Bobby came barreling through the door. Bobby grabbed onto Mills and kissed her suddenly, causing her to drop the mop in her hands. Gabriel watched the entire scene in amusement before disappearing.

**A/N: Yeah, Gabriel had a small part in this (yet it was big at the same time). And I'm not completely sure if Gabriel has the ability to control objects from far away. If he doesn't, than he does in this chapter XD**


	11. A Meddling Archangel

"And is there anything else you want sir?" the waitress asked Sam.

Sam looked up from his notes and shook his head tersely. He flashed her a quick smile, silently wishing that she would leave so that he could get back to work. The waitress blushed before she practically ran towards the kitchen. Sam watched her out of the corner of his eyes before he turned his full attention back to his notes.

He was currently in Lily Dale, New York and working on a peculiar case. Lily Dale was considered America's most psychic town, and so, it was weird that two psychics would die in such a city. After all, the psychics that he had seen around here couldn't call on the powers of the supernatural even if it slapped them in the face. So it seemed almost impossible that they would anger a spirit if they didn't do anything threatening in the first place. Although, the supernatural does work in mysterious ways.

The most recent death was a woman known as "Grandma Goldy." Sam had visited the crime scene earlier that day and deduced that the woman's "psychic powers" probably had nothing to do with her death. She didn't have any real powers at all. She basically swindled all of her customers out of their money. So, it was more likely that someone was out for the woman. But Sam couldn't figure out who would have a grudge against the old woman.

His eyes narrowed as he heard the sound of wings flapping. He looked up and clutched as this chest in surprise. His heart skipped a beat or two as he took in the person in front of him. Gabriel was sitting opposite of him with a large smile on his face.

"Hey Sasquatch. How's it hanging?" the archangel asked sweetly.

Sam looked around the restaurant, making sure that no one was paying any attention to his table. When he was sure that no one had seen the archangel teleport out of nowhere, Sam sent a glare to Gabriel. The archangel blinked his eyes innocently and the smile on his face grew larger.

"What the hell are you doing here Gabriel?" Sam hissed under his breath as to not grab the attention of those around them.

Gabriel pouted and leaned back against the seat in a huff. "Well Sammy. If I had known that you would get into such a hissy fit over seeing me, I would have just stayed in Vermont."

Sam furrowed his eyebrows. "Vermont? Why were you in Vermont?"

"Visiting the Lake Champlain Chocolate factory," Gabriel said simply.

Sam rolled his eyes and turned his attention back to his notes. He didn't have time to deal with the archangel right now. The archangel saw that Sam blatantly him and he sighed. Therefore, Gabriel decided to just watch the Winchester work. Of course, his curiosity soon turned to boredom and Gabriel looked around the restaurant for something to keep himself busy.

Gabriel's head turned towards the door when he heard a bell jingle. His eyes grew wide before a smirk came to his face. Dean had just walked in with a snarl on his face, something that was becoming as common as seeing him drink alcohol nowadays. He looked back towards Sam briefly before turning his gaze back towards Dean. Oh, he was well aware of the situation between the Winchesters right now. And like the deviant that he was, he just had to stir up some mischief.

He snapped his fingers, summoning a slingshot into his hands. He made sure to hide it carefully so that Sam wouldn't see it, not that the hunter was paying him any attention anyway. Gabriel turned around in his seat and pulled back the slingshot before he realized that he had no ammo.

The archangel pouted slightly before looking over at Sam. A bright smile came to his face when he looked into the hunter's glass, where a piece of ice was floating innocently. Being discreet, Gabriel reached across the table and stuck his fingers into Sam's drink, pulling out the ice.

Sam looked up briefly when he saw Gabriel's arm and he froze. "What are you doing? Get your fingers out of my drink!" Sam exclaimed as quietly as he could while still being threatening.

The archangel held the piece of ice in his hand and grinned. He pulled out the slingshot and turned back around to where Dean was standing. Sam looked at what Gabriel was about to do and his eyes widened.

"Don't you dare-"

The archangel released the ice cube and watched as it flew across the room. The ice hit Dean right on his forehead, causing the older hunter to clutch at his head.

Dean hissed as his head started to throb slightly. He looked down at what hit him and narrowed his eyes as he looked at the ice cube. His eyes flew up, scanning the room for the culprit. His eyes were instinctively drawn to the area in front of him and Dean stilled. Gabriel was sitting in one of the booths and he was waving at Dean. A slingshot was resting in his hands, but the archangel made no move to hide it from Dean's line of sight. Dean growled and began to make his way over to the archangel.

Gabriel snickered under his breath before turning back towards Sam. "Well Sammy, it's been fun but it's time for me to go. Good luck with your case," the archangel teased before disappearing.

Sam stared at the empty spot in front of him before cursing. He looked up as Dean walked up to him and a frown came to his face. He really hated Gabriel and his antics.


	12. Pick Me Up While I'm Down

**A/N: Thank you to everyone who has read, favorited, and reviewed Gabriel's Return. You guys keep me motivated and I'm trying hard to update more often now (which had become a little bit easier now). But once again, thank you everyone. :D**

"You almost got us both killed! Now you can be pissed all you want, but stop acting like such a bitch," Dean growled out, glaring at Sam before walking away.

Sam watched as his brother walked off across the street. A frown came to his face and his eyes narrowed. He clenched his jaw to keep himself from screaming to the sky. His hands were clenching and unclenching by his side, to the point where his fingernails were digging deep into the palms of his hands. He could feel his eyes start to water at the injustice but he wouldn't let them fall.

"That's a mighty big temper you both are harboring right now."

Sam snapped his head to his right before groaning. "I'm not in the mood for one of your games, Gabriel," Sam said in annoyance.

Gabriel scoffed and crossed his arms. "As if I can't see that Sammy. Why do you let your douche brother talk to you like that?" he asked in mild anger.

Sam looked at the archangel in confusion. "What are you talking about? He always talks like that."

"Yes, I've noticed. Why do you let him push all the blame on you?" the archangel asked in exasperation.

Sam looked at Gabriel in surprise. He hadn't expected the archangel to say that. He would have thought that it was obvious why Dean was always there to knock some sense into him. After all, he has made some pretty crappy mistakes in the past few years, most of which shouldn't have even been forgiven.

Gabriel sighed and placed a hand on Sam's shoulder. "Just because you made mistakes in the past doesn't mean that your brother hasn't. It doesn't give him the right to tear you down like this," the archangel said softly.

"How many times do I have to tell you not to read my mind? And anyway, it doesn't really matter-"

"Yes it does, Sam. I can see that every time you think about what your brother did, you hurt inside. Not because he killed your friend, or because he puts everything on you. Your pissed because he lied to you. Your own brother, who told you to your face that he trusted you, went behind your back and killed that girl. And despite what you say, I can see what you really feel. Dean may see that you're angry, but I can see that you're betrayed," Gabriel remarked, staring hard at Sam.

Sam opened his mouth to argue but stopped. Damn the archangel for his mind reading abilities. He looked down briefly before shutting his eyes. He hated when the archangel did things like this. Gabriel was way too nosy for his own good.

Sam clenched his jaw tightly to keep himself from crying in front of the angel. He wasn't going to cry, hunters didn't show their weaknesses. His throat tightened and Sam bit his lip harshly until he drew blood. He heard Gabriel sigh before a hand crept under his chin and lifted his head. His eyes locked with Gabriel, who moved his other hand up to his mouth.

"You shouldn't bite your lip like that. It'll bruise," Gabriel said softly, freeing Sam's bottom lip from where it was trapped under the hunter's teeth.

A soft sob left Sam's lips before he sealed his mouth again. Gabriel caressed Sam's chin before he drew the hunter close to him. Sam clenched at the archangel's back, trying to find some sort of anchor for his emotions. Blinking his eyes several times, Sam hid his face in the crook of Gabriel's neck to hide his tears. It didn't really matter either way since his tears was soaking Gabriel's neck, but it gave him a sense of comfort to know that no one else would see him crying.

The archangel moved his hands to Sam's back, comforting him softly. Sam just relaxed in the angel's grip, ignoring the world around him in the meantime. The two remained like this for the next few minutes, giving each other comfort. It was a comfort that Sam couldn't confide in his brother for; it was the type of comfort that only someone who completely understood could give.


	13. Eternal Mates

**A/N: I apologize for not updating for pretty much a whole month (even though my past updates have stretched longer than that). But the current episode that I'm writing for is being very annoying right now. **

**Of course, this episode happens to be Time for a Wedding. And I really didn't want to put Gabriel in this episode because I'm pretty sure that I would have killed off Becky in some way and just put Sam together with him. So, I'm decided to settle with an amused/jealous Gabriel in a scene where Becky is nowhere to be seen (I'm not sure how it worked out exactly.) **

**But enough of my ranting, on with the drabble. I hope you all enjoy. **

* * *

><p>"You know Sammy, you look quite appealing like this," Gabriel said from the foot of the bed.<p>

Sam glared at the archangel dangerously before he tugged at the bonds around his wrists. He tried to shout at Gabriel to release him, but the sock in his mouth muffled most of his words. But, considering the smirk on the archangel's face, he was pretty sure that Gabriel understood everything that he was saying. Right about now, he was cursing Becky and Gabriel to the nearest abyss. Of course, if death couldn't keep an archangel away, a small little abyss wouldn't either.

From his spot on the foot of the bed, Gabriel brought hand up to his ear and smiled brightly. "What was that Sammy? I couldn't exactly hear you."

Sam's face grew progressively red before he struggled on the bed. He screamed even louder through the sock, but failed to get out any more than jumbled words. He kicked his legs in anger, trying to kick the archangel. However, Gabriel stepped away from the bed, just out of Sam's reach. The hunter growled before slumping into the bed. He settled for just glaring at the archangel, waiting to see why he had chosen to come at such a time and why he wouldn't get him out of the bonds.

Gabriel looked disappointed that Sam was no longer going through his freak-out. He huffed and pouted at the hunter, walking around the bed so that he was at Sam's side. Sam watched him closely, his glare never letting up.

Gabriel's eyes trailed down to the sock in Sam's mouth and his nose wrinkled in disgust. Now that he actually thought about it, the sock probably didn't taste pretty good in Sammy's mouth. Not to mention, he had no idea who's sock it was. He pulled the sock from the hunter's mouth, throwing the piece of clothing far across the room. He observed Sam as the hunter took in several deep breaths and moved his mouth around.

Once Sam was done working the muscles in his mouth, he turned his head up at Gabriel. "What are you doing here?" he asked in suspicion.

Gabriel just shrugged his shoulders and trailed his fingers through Sam's hair. All of a sudden, he no longer felt the desire to play around with Sammy. "Just…passing through. The usual," Gabriel said.

Sam scowled and moved his head away from Gabriel's grasp. "You don't just 'pass through.' And the usual for you is pranking people to the point where some of them end up dying," Sam said.

Gabriel chuckled softly and continued to play around with Sam's hair "I guess," he mumbled.

Sam furrowed his eyebrows at Gabriel's attitude. The archangel usually didn't act that subdued and uninterested. Especially in such a short amount of time. Heck, five minutes ago, the archangel had been laughing at the fact that he had been tied to the bed. Something wormed its way into Sam's head and he tried to sit up, only to remember that he was stuck to the headboard. Sam groaned in annoyance and he pulled at the ropes binding him.

Looking up at Gabriel, Sam raised his eyebrow. "I don't suppose you could let me out of here, huh?"

A playful gleam entered Gabriel's eyes and he moved his hand up to the rope. But instead of loosing the ties like Sam thought he was about to do, he just fingered the knot. "You know Sammy, I don't think that I'm not quite in the mood to let you go," Gabriel mused.

Sam snapped. "Damn it Gabriel! I don't have time to play around with you! Becky is in danger right now and we have to save her!"

Gabriel's eyes flashed dangerously and Sam immediately shut his mouth. The archangel bent down and forced Sam to look into his eyes. "That _Becky_ girl is the reason that you are currently tied to her bed. She tried to take you away from me and the last time I checked, you're _my_ mate," Gabriel growled out.

Sam flinched back in shock before looking at Gabriel in understanding. "Were you…jealous? Is that why you won't let me go? Because you're _jealous?_"

The archangel huffed and turned his head away from Sam. The hunter sighed at his mate's attitude and immediately felt guilty about what he said. "Gab? I…I don't feel anything for Becky, you know that."

Gabriel never turned to face Sam, but the hunter could tell that the archangel was listening to him. Sam continued talking, hoping that Gabriel would at least consider what he was saying.

"Gab, I'm sorry that I was too stupid to see what Becky was planning. I'm sorry that I married her, even though you were my mate. I'm…I'm just so sorry. Please Gab, just talk to me," Sam begged.

Gabriel kept his back to Sam and for a second, the hunter thought that his mate hadn't forgiven him. He could feel his heart start to break when the archangel stood up. His eyes widened in hope and he felt a smile come to his face when Gabriel turned around to face him.

Gabriel sighed and bent down. He cradled Sam's face with his hands and moved closer until their faces were centimeters away. He grazed his lips against Sam's, reveling in the softness of the kiss. He pushed their lips closer together and Sam followed his lead. The hunter whimpered in need and shut his eyes. However, Gabriel never tried to deepen the kiss at all. He preferred to keep the kiss as innocent as possible. For now, anyway.

What felt like hours later, the archangel stepped away from the kiss and looked down at Sam. He left one of his hands one Sam's face and gave the hunter a small smile.

"You don't have to apologize for anything," Gabriel said before disappearing.

Sam stared at the spot where Gabriel had been before smiling. He laid his head down on the pillow and closed his eyes in bliss.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: UGH, I'm such a fangirl for wanting fluff in almost every chapter that I write (luckily, I resist the urge most times). **


	14. Peace of Heart

**A/N: First off, I want to thank those who have reviewed, favorited, and added this story to their story alerts. I'm sorry that I can't respond to all of you that have reviewed, but I'm happy that you took the time to do so. :D**

**Now, one of my reviewers recommended that I should write a drabble on Gabriel confronting Becky. And while I was against this at first cause I didn't want to murder Becky in cold blood, I decided to go with it because a good idea sat in my mind and wouldn't leave me alone (don't worry, I don't kill Becky). But I think this may be the only time when I go against my initial thoughts. **

* * *

><p>Gabriel slammed a pack of papers on the table and glared at Becky and Sam. He slid the papers over to Sam and crossed his arms impatiently. Sam looked at Gabriel in confusion before picking up the papers. His eyes quickly scanned through the documents before they widened in recognition. The archangel had went out of his way to supply them with annulment papers. And judging by the impatient look on Gabriel's face, he expected them both to sign it and quickly.<p>

Sam reached down into his pocket to find a pen, only to stop when Gabriel shoved one into his hands. The hunter blinked a couple of times before chuckling under his breath. Of course Gabriel would be prepared for this moment. He leaned down and signed his name on one of the many dotted lines, doing the same thing on all of the pages that required it. Once he was done, Sam stood up and handed the pen to Becky.

Becky was frowning deeply but she accepted the pen. She signed her name as slowly as she could, more than likely trying to make the most of her last moments together with Sam. Once she finished signing her name, Gabriel snapped his fingers. The annulment papers transported to his hands and he flipped through the documents, making sure that both Sam and Becky had signed where they were supposed to.

Not that he didn't trust Sam, because he did. He trusted the hunter with his own life. But it was the little human worm that he was married to that he didn't trust. The woman had tried to take what was his, and he didn't appreciate that. Even worse, she drugged him under the influence of something given to her by a demon. If that didn't ask for hostility from an archangel, he didn't know what did.

While Gabriel was checking the last of the papers, Becky stepped over to Sam. She touched his arm, causing the hunter to flinch slightly at her touch. Becky frowned and looked up at Sam in sadness.

"Was being married to me really that bad?" Becky asked softly.

Sam looked down at Becky with a straight face until he saw the woman's eyes. They were shining in depression, tears threatening to fall at any second. Sighing in defeat, Sam scratched his head. He really wasn't as good as comforting people as he used to be.

"Well…you did save my life…," Sam said.

Becky's eyes shined in slight hope and a small smile came to her face.

"…but we are never going to see each other again. Ever," Sam remarked sternly.

Becky sighed and nodded her head slowly. She looked over at Gabriel, who was just staring at the both of them with observant eyes. Giving Sam a sad smile, she turned around and started to walk away from them when someone grabbed her hand. Becky looked back, hoping that it was Sam who had stopped her only to slump when he locked eyes with Gabriel.

The archangel pulled Becky away to the corner of the room and looked the girl straight in the eyes. "Listen girl, I could spend the next few centuries threatening you to stay away from Sam from now on. I could also uphold those threats by warning you about what I would possibly do to you if you thought I was joking," Gabriel said seriously.

Becky started to shake in fear, cowering away from Gabriel. The archangel placed a hand on Becky's shoulder and she recoiled from his touch. "But I'm not going to do that," Gabriel said.

Becky blinked and stared at the archangel in shock. "Y-you're not?"

Gabriel groaned at the high-pitch of the human's voice and shook his head. Before he could stop her, the girl started hugging him tightly, muttering words of gratitude. Disgusted by the show, Gabriel pushed Becky away. The girl stumbled back a couple of steps before gathering herself together.

"Calm yourself down, will you? I never said that I would automatically forgive you for what you've done to my mate though!" Gabriel exclaimed.

Becky cowered back in shame, ducking her head down. Gabriel sighed and brought a hand up to his face. He really needed to rein in his anger. He couldn't stand to look at the girl's "kicked puppy" look. She was worse than Sam when it came to those eyes. Brushing his hair out of his face, Gabriel walked over to Becky and placed a hand on her shoulder for the second time.

This time, she didn't flinch as badly as she did at first. "You're…not as bad as I've made you out to be. I can understand why you would want my mate. I'm not happy about it, but I understand. But just because Sam has somebody and you don't doesn't mean that you'll be alone forever," Gabriel said in mild comfort.

Becky looked up at the archangel in hope. "Really?"

"Yes. Although I'm not able to tell you whether or not you'll have somebody later on, I can tell you that you won't always be unhappy. There will be a constant in your life that will make you happy. And who knows, maybe that constant is closer than you think," Gabriel said, flashing a look towards the other hunter standing next to Dean.

Becky tilted her head in confusion before following Gabriel's gaze. Her eyes locked with Garth's and the hunter gave her a small smile. She could feel a smile come to her face before a small blush dusted her cheeks. Biting her lip in embarrassment, Becky turned back towards Gabriel. She hugged the archangel again, this time take care to not go overboard with showing her gratitude. She released Gabriel from her grip and smiled at him before looking towards Sam. She gave the hunter a small smile in turn before walking away. Sam waved her goodbye, sighing in exhaustion as Becky left the room.

Sam watched at Gabriel walked up to him. Giving the archangel a proud smile, Sam leaned down at kissed his mate softly. "Thank you," Sam mumbled against Gabriel's lips.

The archangel just chuckled before wrapping his arms around Sam's neck, pulling him in closer.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I have no idea how to write Becky at all. So hopefully, she's kind of believable. Honestly, I never really liked her, but I felt like I could relate with her in this season (not counting trying to permanently drug Sam and interacting with demons). **

**So hopefully, this chapter turned out okay. :D**


	15. Leviathans Led by a Dick

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who has reviewed who I couldn't take in a PM. The past week has been hectic for me and this week is going to be just as bad. So, I wanted to make sure I updated this story before I immerse myself in studying for exams and such. **

**And since I have already done a Turducken drabble early on, I'm not going to do another one, unfortunately. **

* * *

><p>Leviathans were a bitch. They really were.<p>

Bobby watched as the ringleader of the Leviathans finished the rest of his paperwork. If there was one thing that Bobby would admit about the Leviathans, it was that the damned beasts were intelligent. They knew exactly who to possess and the right moment to do so. And so, who better for the leader of the Leviathans to impersonate than one of the most powerful men on the planet?

Bobby noticed when Dick placed his pen down on the desk, signaling that he was finished with whatever he needed to sign. Standing up, Dick circled around his desk and stood in front of the hunter. His hands were behind his back in a relaxed manner, as if he guilty of anything at all. He gave Bobby a charming smile, which made the hunter sick to the stomach.

"You know Singer, there are two different types of people in this world. There are those who are irreplaceable, and then those who are not. You see, men like Eli Manning are irreplaceable. Their skill only comes up once in a decade, perhaps one in a century. But men like you...not so much," Dick said with a sly smile on his face.

Bobby scoffed softly while keeping his eyes on Dick. His eyes narrowed when the Leviathan moved out of his sight and circled to his back. The hairs on the back of his neck were standing up on end as Dick came to a stop right behind him.

"But…I have to admit that you humans can be quite…amusing," Dick confessed in a mocking tone.

Dick moved away from Bobby's back and walked back towards his desk. He pulled out a silver suitcase from the side of his desk and set it in front of Bobby in a taunting manner. The hunter just glared at the Leviathan in hatred.

Opening the case, Dick pulled out a revolver. He slowly loaded the gun up with bullets while his eyes inspected the details of the gun. He gazed over to Bobby, who was glaring at him in anger. A chuckle left his mouth and he looked back at the gun.

"The thought that you humans created such a deadly weapon to slay each other with is quite adorable. Cute, really," Dick said with a chuckle.

He placed one of the guns down on the desk and pulled out the second revolver when he froze. His eyes narrowed slightly before he reestablished his mask. A smile spread across his face and he looked behind Bobby.

"Well, I didn't expect an angel to grace my presence. Especially the archangel Gabriel," Dick said.

Bobby snapped his head up in shock before turned his head around as best as he could. His eyes widened as he saw the familiar form of Gabriel. The archangel had a blank expression on his face, but judging by the vein throbbing in his head, the hunter could guess that the angel was a little bit pissed.

"You knew that I would be coming here, Leviathan. So don't act as though you are surprised," Gabriel said in annoyance.

Dick chuckled and loaded the second gun. "Now now. There's no need to have such a temper. I'm sure we can talk about this like civilized gentlemen."

Gabriel barked out a laugh before lifting up his hand. "Well, perhaps you should have thought about that before you decided to touch the Winchesters."

"You angels always were sympathetic of the Winchesters," Dick said mockingly.

Gabriel just smirked at the Leviathans and walked up behind Bobby. "What can I say? The Winchesters have a way of...sneaking in and slipping their way into people's hearts," the archangel trailed off cryptically.

Bobby noticed the weird tone in Gabriel's voice and Dick seemed to notice too. Both men looked at the archangel before absolute silence floated through the room. Dick's eyes widened slightly before his nostrils flared in anger. He turned towards the bodyguards that Bobby had barely noticed were in the room when something loud rang out from just outside the room.

Sam and Dean jumped into the room and immediately started spraying Dick and his bodyguards with chemicals. The Leviathans screamed in pain and collapsed to the ground while grabbing their faces. Moving fast, Gabriel vanished the ropes around Bobby's wrists and told the older hunter to grab the gun on the table. It would be better not to let Dick have another weapon at his disposal, no matter how minuscule.

Gabriel arranged Bobby, Dean, and Sam around until he deemed them ready. Without a moment's hesitation, Gabriel teleported everyone out of the room. He didn't miss the sharp curse that the Leviathans muttered out, nor did he miss the cruel laughter from Dick that followed close behind.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Ah, chapter names are starting to become harder to figure out. Supernatural, why do you elude me so? **


	16. A Gruesome Death

**A/N: Thank you everyone who has added this story to their favorites, story alert, and/or reviewed. Although I don't reply like I should (I fail in updating and replying), I really appreciate it. So thanks :D **

**And even though Supernatural season 7 is over, I shall keep going until I reach Survival of the Fittest :D (which will be until…I don't even know when I'll be done with this story…). Onward!**

**By the way, this is continued from the last short/drabble**

* * *

><p>Dean, Bobby, Sam, and Gabriel all stumbled as they reappeared right outside of the warehouse. All four males looked around quickly before Dean pointed out their van. Gabriel grabbed all three hunters and teleported them into the van.<p>

Seconds later, the doors to the warehouse burst open and Dick Roman walked out. He locked eyes with Gabriel, who was closing the door to the van that had mysteriously been left open. Dick lifted his gun and shot at the van right as it sped off out of the parking lot. The Leviathan watched as the van drove off down the road before a smirk started to come across his face.

Inside the van, Dean and Sam were breathing harshly. "That was too close. But it's a good thing that we got out of there alive, right guys?" Dean asked, his attention solely on the road.

Sam nodded silently beside Dean and waited for Bobby and Gabriel to answer. When silence floated around the van, Sam peeked over his shoulder only to freeze.

"Dean? Oh my God, DEAN!" Sam shouted at his brother before unbuckling his seatbelt.

Dean looked over to his brother in surprise before looking in the back of the van. His eyes grew wide before he looked back over to Sam, who was crawling to the back of the van. Sam was close to crying, grabbing onto Gabriel tightly.

The angel had been shot right in his shoulder while Bobby had been shot in his side. Sam looked over both males in horror before looking towards Dean for help. "Dean, what do we do?" Sam asked hysterically.

"Okay…uh, I'll drive to the nearest hospital. Just, stay calm Sam. Alright, I need you to stay calm right now," Dean said sternly, speeding up slightly.

Sam whimpered softly before looking back down at Gabriel. The angel was breathing abnormally and sweating profusely. Every few seconds, the angel would cough harshly. One particular cough caused Gabriel to arch his back in pain before black liquid spattered from his mouth. Sam frowned his face before looking down at what the archangel had spit out. His eyes widened somewhat before looking back at Dean.

"Uhh, Dean?" Sam asked slowly.

"What Sam?" Dean asked while still keeping his eyes on the road.

Sam watched Gabriel in worry and frowned even deeper when he saw more black liquid spew from the angel's mouth. "Is angel's blood supposed to be black?"

Dean hit the brakes slightly, sending Bobby, Sam, and Gabriel forward slightly. Bobby groaned out slightly before growling deep in his throat. "Watch what you're doing, you idjit!" Bobby snapped before groaning again.

"Sorry Bobby. But…I don't think so Sam. Why is Gabriel spitting out…," Dean trailed off and looked back at the archangel with suspicious eyes.

Sam saw the suspicious look in his brother's eyes and held on tighter to Gabriel. "He's not a Leviathan! A Leviathan wouldn't help us escape from Dick. Remember, Dick is their leader," Sam explained.

Dean nodded his head as he remembered and turned back around. He sighed loudly and continued driving. Sam looked over to Bobby and signaled the man to move his hand away from his side. Bobby shook his head and hugged his body tighter together, despite the pain.

Groaning in annoyance, Sam tried to reason with Bobby. "Come on Bobby. You don't normally act like this when you've been shot, so I have to make sure it's not too serious," Sam said.

Bobby hesitantly nodded his eyes before removing his hand from his side. Sam hissed as he saw the hole in Bobby's side. It was the size of quarter and seemed to be getting progressively bigger. Black goo was seeping from the hole and slipping onto the van floor. Sam scrunched up his face in disgust and looked back down to Gabriel. Now he noticed a black stain on the archangel's shirt that was starting to spread.

Taking a deep breath, Sam pulled the shirt collar down to reveal the wound onto the put it back up. Sam could feel his body want to dry heave, but the hunter controlled his body.

It was disgusting, to say that least. Gabriel's wound was in a similar condition that Bobby's was, leaking and growing worse. But, unlike Bobby, Gabriel was getting whiter and more glassy-eyed.

"Dean, whatever was in the bullet seemed to inject something into Bobby and Gabriel. I'm not sure if the hospital will be the best choice to take them," Sam said.

Dean looked over his shoulder and groaned in protest as he saw the mess in the back of the van. "Well, where are we going then? It's not like we're surgeons," Dean pointed out.

"I know that, but think about how the doctors will act when they find black blood instead of red. Not to mention the decaying skin around the hole. And who knows what else could be wrong with them! We need to take them back to the hideout," Sam said quickly.

Sighing softly, Dean nodded his head in understanding and took a right up ahead. He couldn't help but feel a nagging itch in the back of his head that told him that the situation would end very badly.

* * *

><p>Sam sat on the side of Gabriel's bedside, his hands wringing themselves together. The archangel had been unconscious for the last few days and it was really leaving a toll on the young hunter. There were dark circles under his eyes and he was a little bit thinner than he had been days ago. His eyes felt dry from all of the crying that he had been doing.<p>

Sam never noticed his brother hanging around in the room. Dean sighed softly from the doorway. His brother had become another person after they had treated Gabriel. He wouldn't leave the angel's sight at all, not even to go and eat. Dean even had to force him just to use the bathroom.

They had found out that Leviathan blood was poison to angels and humans when ingested. And it seemed as though Dick Roman had been aware of that fact. Dick had laced the bullets with Leviathan blood, so that when the bullets came into contact with a target and embedded themselves into the body of the victim, the blood would be released. The blood would eat through pretty much anything and it wouldn't stop until it devoured everything.

They had been able to flush out much of the Leviathan blood from Bobby's system, but the damage had already been done. Bobby's side was pretty much an open hole and his stomach was in bad condition as well as his intestines and lungs. And as much as Dean and Sam hated to admit it, Bobby probably wouldn't last any much longer.

Gabriel was in worse condition. The angel had been shot near his heart and they feared that the poison had already eaten up the organ. Luckily, the archangel had a barrier placed around all the vital organs, giving Gabriel momentary protection. But that barrier would only last for so long. It was already obvious how much of a strain that the barriers were facing when constantly facing the Leviathan blood. And if Dean or Sam didn't figure out a way to help Gabriel, then the angel would be dead.

Unlike Bobby though, it was much harder to rid off all the Leviathan blood. It seemed as though the blood just didn't want to leave. Not to mention, much damage had already been done to the muscle and tissue in the shoulder that was probably permanent.

Dean placed a hand on Sam's shoulder and sighed. "Sam, he's probably not going to last any longer."

A sniff echoed through the silent room before it progressed to soft cries. Dean frowned and awkwardly wrapped an arm around his brother's shoulder, pulling him close. Sam just laid his head on Dean's shoulder and cried out his emotions.


	17. At an Angel's Deathbed

**A/N: I really suck at updating. I'm sorry guys. But I was finally hit with inspiration (after avoiding the Supernatural episode guide like the plague for the past week or so). So, here we go. **

**This is continued from last chapter. This is the last of the continuation (which I believe is now three chapters long, including this one). After this chapter, we'll be going back to the regular style of random appearances by Gabriel. I hope you enjoy. **

* * *

><p>Gabriel sighed as he took another bite of chocolate. His eyebrows furrowed as he chewed the candy. For some reason, candy just didn't give him the same amount of joy that it had when he was alive. Instead of tasting sweet and bursting with smooth flavor, all he could taste was his own saliva and death. The archangel's eyes narrowed as the thought ran through his head.<p>

He was dead now. He had been killed by Dick Roman.

Growling in anger, Gabriel threw his chocolate bar across the room, not getting an satisfaction when he heard something break. The archangel let one of his hands rest on his face and he sighed. He just wanted to leave the room that he was currently stuck in. He had been stuck in the room ever since he had died. And based on all the pictures of Sam and Dean, he guessed that he was inside of his own mind. But one thing still confused him.

Why was he in his mind to begin with if he was dead?

Gabriel lifted his head up when he heard someone opening the door. His eyes widen as he saw Bobby walk into the room. It looked as though the older hunter was just as surprised as him, since he stopped dead in his tracks.

"What are you doing here, angel?" Bobby asked gruffly.

Gabriel just shrugged his shoulders. "I've got no idea Singer. What are you doing in _my _mind?"

Bobby narrowed his eyes. "Your mind? I think you mean, what are you doing in my head? This is my mind your walking around in, not your's."

The archangel stared at Bobby in shock. In all the years that he had been alive, he had never heard of anyone getting stuck in someone else's head. It was unheard of. Then again, when one was involved with the Winchesters and their older hunter friend, nothing was impossible.

Bobby stared at him for a few more seconds before walking towards the kitchen. Gabriel watched the hunter as he pulled out a beer from the refrigerator. Something was off about the hunter. He was paler than usual, and he seemed to be sweating much more. He looked as though he had met Death, or a reaper in his case. Death wouldn't take the time to visit a dead or dying person unless they happened to be the Winchesters, which wouldn't be happening anytime soon.

Gabriel's eyebrows furrowed at the thought of his mate. Sam was still in the living world while he was dead. His heart twisted in his chest when he thought about it. There was little chance that he would become a ghost, as archangels didn't become ghosts. Most of the time, angels often disappeared completely from the world without a trace. Some went back to heaven, while others were transported into Purgatory. And then there were the unlucky few that didn't go anywhere. They just didn't exist anymore.

"Hey angel! You awake in there?"

Gabriel flinched back when he saw the hunter's hand waving in front of his face. Looking up at Bobby with wide eyes, Gabriel sighed. Sammy was really starting to affect his thinking habits. The archangel just nodded his head before slumping into the chair. Sliding his eyes shut, Gabriel let his mind wander for a few seconds.

Bobby looked down at Gabriel with narrowed eyes before sighing. The archangel was just as bad as Sam and Dean. All three of them preferred to bury their problems than talk about them. The older hunter just shook his head before walking to the seat right across from Gabriel. If he was going to interrogate an archangel, he would need to be seated somewhere comfortable first.

"So, what's up with you?" Bobby asked while opening up his beer.

Gabriel glanced up at the hunter and raised an eyebrow. "I told you, I'm fine."

"Yeah right, you're as fine as we are alive. Now tell me what's wrong before I make you," Bobby said, unfazed by Gabriel's behavior.

The archangel rolled his eyes. "Are you this annoying with the Winchesters, or am I just a special case?" Gabriel asked.

Bobby scoffed at the archangels question. "You're no more special than I am, or Sam and Dean. You may be an archangel, but that means diddly-squat when you're dead."

Gabriel stared at Bobby in shock and the older hunter thought that he had went too far for a moment. But all of a sudden, the archangel started chuckling. His chuckles escalated and grew in volume until Gabriel was laughing out loud.

"You're right Singer. But if I have to give my life story, then I expect a story in return," Gabriel stated.

Bobby raised his eyebrow and took a gulp of his beer. "What kind of story?"

"How about how you're still here and not running off somewhere killing that reaper of yours," Gabriel said with mild amusement.

Bobby huffed but leaned against the chair. "Whatever."

And so, the two started talking. They talked for what felt like hours, but was really about a half hour. Gabriel divulged in his concerns about his mate while Bobby told the archangel about how he avoided the reaper. After the half hour, they were suddenly interrupted by someone appearing behind the archangel. Gabriel peeked around his seat and noticed a reaper staring straight at Bobby with an annoyed expression on his face.

"Well Singer? Are you going to come along quietly, or are you going to just die here?" the reaper asked.

Bobby just ignored the reaper and continued drinking his third beer. Gabriel yawned tiredly before looking around the room. The archangel felt tired for some reason, which was peculiar since angels don't get tired. He noticed that the clock hadn't moved from the last time he had looked up for the time. Something in his stomach tightened up and the archangel looked down. His eyebrows flew up on his face when Gabriel saw his midsection becoming translucent. Clenching his jaw, Gabriel looked around at the other residents to check if they had noticed anything. He was satisfied when that came back negative.

"Well Singer, it's been fun. But it's my time to get going," Gabriel stated before standing up.

Bobby watched Gabriel with wide eyes. He hadn't expected the archangel to get up so suddenly. The older hunter was about to stand up also, but he was stopped by a peculiar emotion in the angel's eyes. Trepidation and fear was evident in Gabriel's eyes, two emotions that seemed nonexistent in other situations to the archangel. The hunter narrowed his eyes before letting his gaze move down the archangel's body.

The hunter stilled when his eyes connected with Gabriel's stomach. He could almost see right through it. In fact, the same could be said about most of the archangel's torso and groin area as well.

"You-"

"It's my time to go now," Gabriel stated.

As Gabriel stated to disappear more and more, a sad expression came onto the angel's face. He walked towards Bobby and held out his hand. The hunter gazed down at the extended hand before sticking out his own. Both males shook each other's hand, giving each other a bitter smile. Bobby looked out of the corner of his eye at the reaper who was watching them closely. It didn't look as though the reaper was going to saw anything, so Bobby focused his attention back on Gabriel.

"Singer, can I ask you to fulfill a favor for me?" Gabriel asked.

Bobby nodded his head, his eyebrows furrowed in slight worry. "Sure."

"Tell Sammy not to worry about me," the archangel said before disappearing from Bobby's sight.

The hunter stood in his spot for a few seconds before finally sighing. He walked back to his seat and picked up his beer, taking a large swig of it. He was getting too old to be dealing with situations like that. And if he wasn't dying at the moment, he probably would have felt even older. Taking another gulp of beer, Bobby let Gabriel's words wash over him.


End file.
